


Candy apple kisses.

by SilverInStars



Series: The WinterIronCap collection. [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Crush at First Sight, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: ‘Really Steve? This guy is forty five minutes late, Who gives a damn if he thinks you have nice teeth or not’Steve's date was late, but had one hell of a way to apologize for it.ORThat Blind Date AU the author always wanted to write.





	Candy apple kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Getting to those oneshots in between updates for SOHE. Hope you guys enjoy^^. Leave me a comment, I seriously am addicted to those \\(^ w ^)/. Sorry about any errors, and thank you for reading!

Sweet, with a slightest bit of tang he chased after by brushing his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Maybe munching on an apple wasn’t the greatest idea right before a date. He automatically took out his phone to check if any stray pieces of the bright red skin had caught between his teeth, then slammed it right back into his pocket.

 _‘Really Steve? This guy is forty five minutes late, Who gives a damn if he thinks you have nice teeth or not’_ he thought to himself, and really, (while he knew he didn’t have the patience of a saint, neither did he want to thank you very much, in a day he bottled up his frustration 15/20 times, and if relieving his stress five out of those twenty was considered impatient, then so be it, ), he didn’t even know why he was still waiting around, but his mother’s hopeful expression flashed across his mind and he groaned deep from the pit of his stomach. This is what he got for trying to be filial, at least his mom would be pleased he was getting out and meeting people (9/10 times it was all that mattered).

It had been difficult getting to the point where his mom had been satisfied with the credentials of the lucky beau to set up her precious only child with. There was always something wrong with them, “He’s got a ponytail Stevie, a ponytail, next thing you know you'll be off joining some hoodlum gang and you’ll come back home six months later with one of those skull tattoos and start calling me ‘Sarah’.”(It didn't mater that she helped Bucky tend to his long tresses three times a week, or that Steve was already, possibly, in a gang) Or even “Harvard graduate? He looks like he might have an ego about it, what do you think, Stevie? You really can’t tell with people these days, one minute they’re sweet as a button, and the next he’s picking out your clothes for you and I have to watch an episode of criminal minds starring you and your obsessive husband.”

And lastly, “I don’t feel right about him, Stevie. I’ve just got a feeling about this one…”

Some days Steve wondered if his mother really did want him getting married. Some days he even doubted it a tiny bit. Just a smidgen.

But months later, here he was. Waiting for his date in an empty orchard. Antonio Brown, 27 years old, recently completed his PhD in Analytical Sciences and had a three-year job as a consultant at RecroSpark.inc. These were the credentials of Steve’s anonymous date for the evening. _At the least he’ll be industrious,_ Steve thought absentmindedly, smoothing out the navy jacket of his new suit.

 _Shouldn’t you ditch the asshole by now?_ Came a text from Bucky.

 _Just five more minutes,_ he typed back in reply.

Just then the back gate to the otherwise empty orchard rattled open and a guy stumbled in. At first all Steve could make out was short, with fluffy brown hair and then, _enviously_ fluffy hair.

“You’re early,” Steve said, both eyebrows raising a little as the other man huffed in gigantic breaths of air while walking towards him.

“Punctuality is my second name,” the stranger replied dryly. He ran a hand through his hair, flashing a cheeky smile, and woah, someone needed to call the cops on that thing.

“I thought it was Jared” Steve asked, taking in the other man's dark green sweater and cream jeans. The guy looked like a walking advert for Vogue.

Antonio (Steve guessed by now) faltered for a moment, then laughed, “I’m 12% Russian, wasn’t it obvious?” he said, gesturing to his dark hair and a shade lighter eyes, “the Royalty have plenty of names. My passport cites ‘Tsar’ as my first name. Personally, since you obviously are dying to know, I prefer Your highness, or Exalted one.”

Steve couldn’t help the snort that left him, “Tsar Antonio, has a ring to it. And where would humble rank on that list?”

“Right after gorgeous, but before bootylicious. Though,” he paused, twisting to give his butt an assessing look (Steve struggled to keep his eyes glued to Antonio's face, in the back of his mind a familiar voice was cackling in amusement), he turned back to Steve with laughter bright in his soft fox eyed gaze, “the numbers can be argued, I suppose,”

Steve found himself grinning, “If you say so. I’m Steve Rogers, but you already know that from the profile, I suppose.”

“Steve huh, I guess you look like a Steve. And hey! I’ll have you know that this butt has attracted people from all genders and inclinations. This is a well-known butt. I mean you need to come with me to the subway on 5th sometime and you’ll see. People can’t keep their hands off me!” Antonio insisted, tilting his head up to meet Steve’s eyes and Steve felt a little light headed at the sudden proximity.

“So, you’re inviting me to watch you get molested on a train? Exhibitionist, much?” Steve asked, a hit of mocking lighting up his tone.

“Yes? No? I mean it was supposed to be for effect, but if you’re into that sort of thing I’m not entirely averse.” Antonio gave a little wriggle and Steve shook his head at him fondly. “You’re crazy,” Steve told him.

“But charming?”

“Still in the doghouse. I didn’t hear an apology yet.”

“As the ruler of the..erm…Khru…zec? people, I am limited in apologies, only bad humor and the offer to serenade you to apple bottom jeans in an apple orchard,” Antonio deftly plucked an apple from a nearby tree and offered it to Steve, “while you eat an apple, is on the table.”

“Is that your apology? I apple-aud you at your attempt.”

Antonio snorted, “That was terrible”

“I don’t hear any singing, Rhihana”

“Fine, fine, just give me a minute to get into the zone.”

Ten minutes later Steve was laughing so hard there were tears running down his cheeks, he was bent over clutching at his sides, “Oh G-God” he wheezed out.

“You called?” Antonio quipped and Steve flung a hand out to wave in his direction, “That was probably the worst and best thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve admitted.

“Well, you try to twerk in skinny jeans and then we’ll talk,” Antonio replied affronted, but his eyes were curved with humor at the situation.

“Stop” Steve gasped out through giggles, “Don’t remind me again. I might never be able to stop laughing.”

“I live to please. All part of my Kingly duties.” Antonio took a few steps ahead of Steve and then turned to face him so that he was semi-jogging backwards, hands tucked into his pockets.

“Ah, so part of your esteemed duties is to rap terribly for the people of, what was it again? Khruzec?” Steve teased. He picked an apple out of his half full basket and tossed it towards Antonio to munch on, he caught it with the slightest fumble.

“It’s not terrible, I’ve got potential. Of the people, for the people, by the people- a famous saying by me when I rose to the throne.” Antonio argued, with an expression so serious Steve couldn’t help shaking his head at him.

“You might want to watch the copyright on that one. Also, watch your step.” He warned as Antonio almost walked into a wandering branch.

“Pfft, I’d have to worry about the illegal immigrant situation first,” Antono shot back, sidestepping the obstacle with ease.

“Here or in Russia?”

“Touche”

“So, what made you decide to come on a blind date?” Steve eyed him discretely, “You don’t exactly fit the stereotype.”

“I-what-oh,” Antonio stumbled over his words, then paused giving Steve a considering look. A slow, hot smirk spread across his plush mouth, filled with intent, “What stereotype _do_ I fit into then?” he asked.

Steve’s tongue felt like it had disappeared to somewhere in the bottom of his throat, and praying he wouldn’t sound like a squeaking mouse, he replied, “You know” and waved a hand in Antonio’s general direction.

 _“Do I?”_ Antonio replied raising an amused brow, “Then what about you? What made you decide to come on this...date?”

Steve thought about that for a moment, resuming their walk, and Antonio didn’t interrupt him. It was a surprising while before he could reply, “Saying that this was all my mom’s idea wouldn’t be entirely true. I guess…”

“You guess?” Antonio prompted, his hair flopped to his forehead and he gave Steve a boyishly curious look.

“…I guess I wanted to try this out. The whole dating thing.” Steve said, feeling oddly vulnerable after the admission.

“That’s fair,” Antonio replied simply, and Steve let out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. “I haven’t really been able to date much myself.”

“Too busy, or you didn’t find anyone who…y’know, lit the spark?” Steve winced at his own awkward phrasing. Even for Steve's own standards he was usually a bit better at this, but this man was twisting up his insides.

The corners of Antonio’s lips quirked up “A little bit of both, I guess. Too busy to go around looking for a spark.” He looked up at the sky and Steve appreciated the freshness of his profile against the dull light of the cloudy day. “You know, when you get so caught up with reality and work there’s almost no time to spend on anything else, and then being lost between that, and wishing there was a little more…magic to your life.”

“I…I get that. I mean you know I’m doing my Masters in History and Art theory now from my online profile, and I’ve barely got time to breathe, let alone go and I don’t know…”He shrugged.

“Elope with the Tsar of Khruzec?” Antonio provided, with a mischievous grin, inclining his head in his direction.

“You wish,” Steve laughed, tucking his chin into his chest.

Antonio’s eyes softened, “I wish,” he replied, a whisper that Steve almost missed. His head snapped to Antonio’s direction, but he was already looking away from Steve.

“If you were to be looking for ‘a spark’, what would they be like?” Steve asked finally, not knowing how and what to say, or if Antonio was still kidding around.

“Hmm…” Antonio pondered, “Someone with a sense of humor. I tend to tennis ball between moping around and well, rapping to Flo Rida in the middle of an apple orchard, so they’d have to be able to deal with that. Pretty eyes are always a plus,” he said, throwing Steve a sexy and flirty smile. Steve blushed despite of himself. “What about you?” he asked, nudging Steve’s shoulder with his.

“Pretty much the same I guess, sense of humor, kind, some ambition wouldn’t be out of place,” Steve replied. Then, he felt a drop of water hit him, before they were showered in a sudden downpour.

“Shit!” Antonio cursed, “We need to get out of here,”. He reached down and grabbed Steve’s hand, and Steve felt his heart give one firm and approving skip.

Antonio led them to a nearby canopy, his hand warm under Steve’s. They ducked under and Antonio quickly unwound his scarf from his neck, “Here I don’t have a tissue, but you can use that to dry yourself.”

Steve had a fresh pack of tissues in his pocket (of course he did), but he found himself temporarily forgetting their existence and accepting Antonio’s scarf. It shared his warmth, and Steve glanced at Antonio from the corner of his eye as he ruffled the droplets of water out of his hair.

“Was it worth it then?” Antonio asked him, when Steve shot him a confused look, he explained, “coming on this date, I mean.” He was still avoiding Steve’s gaze, but Steve caught the pink on the bridge of his nose, tapering down to his cheek.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, giving Antonio a quiet smile of surprise, “It was.”

His phone ringing interrupted them, and Steve picked it up without thinking much,

 ** _“Stevie! I’m sorry! It looks like there was a mix up with the location. Dr. Brown won’t be able to make it on time. Is that rain I hear? Oh god, you weren’t waiting till now, were you?”_** Steve froze, and then quickly told his mother he was fine and would call her back soon.

Antonio (or whoever he was) looked like he had caught on, and was giving Steve a sheepish look.

“You’re not Antonio Brown.”

“No. Well, my name is Antonio, but I’m Antonio Stark.”

“Anthonio Stark,” Steve repeated dumbfounded.

“My Italian name, Anthony in America. I would prefer Tony, if we’re finalizing things-“

“You lied to me.” Steve accused.

“Depends on how you look at it, really” Tony took a step towards Steve, smoothly closing the inches between them. “My cousin owns the orchard, I was here to give a job interview. Either the guy didn’t show, or this is the wrong orchard.”

“You crazy asshole” Steve laughed in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m going to do another crazy thing and kiss you now,” Tony stated, eyes growing heavy with intent. “You can punch me if you want to avoid it.”

Steve found himself leaning into the warmth Tony was exuding in spades, “Wait- Are you even an Analytical scientist?”

“I’m a singer.”

“Apple bottom jeans?!”

“Boots with the fur,” he grinned out, “You know you liked it.”

“You’re incorrigib-nhmpf-!”

Tony kissed Steve, drowning out the rest of his words.

 

 

 

 


End file.
